Tainted
by the-feels-makorra-xoxo
Summary: Korra's world was tainted, all because of those sunglasses. Mako personally hated them. Korra has a fear, and only Mako can help her.


_Title: Tainted_

_Written by: the-feels-makorra-xoxo_

_Copyright 2014_

* * *

Korra frowned as her flip flops slapped the boardwalk. She, and her three best friends were on their junior year spring break trip, and Korra wasn't heaving the best time. She could hear Asami's light sounding laughter ahead of her, and Korra could practically _feel _Mako rolling his eyes. A small grin crept onto her face.

Then they reached the sand.

The teen's cobalt blue eyes— which could rival the sky in color— narrowed as she spotted the water. Yes, they had arrived at the beach. Korra slipped off of her tan flip flops, and shoved them into her lavender backpack.

Bolin did some kind of high-step, yelling something about the sand being hot. Korra hardly felt anything on her feet. The four teenagers finally found a empty place, and began to settle.

Asami propped up a red umbrella that had her dad's company label on it. The girl then spread out her towel, and before she could sit, Bolin scooped her up and took off toward the clear blue ocean.

Korra rolled her eyes again.

She began to spread out her ice blue towel, and then took off her white cover up to reveal a turquoise blue— blue _was _her favorite color— two piece swimsuit.

Then she plopped down on the towel, not planning to stand up anytime soon. Korra could see Bolin and Asami playing and fighting in the water, and soon Mako joined them. The only teen from their group still on the beach was Korra.

She slowly combed through her bag, until she found what she was looking for.

A pair of brand new sunglasses.

As soon as Korra slipped them on, her world became tainted an odd color. At least she could see now.

She looked out at her three friends, splashing and playing, and wished she could join them.

But Korra couldn't, and she most _certainly _wouldn't.

* * *

After a little while, Bolin came up. He reeked of salt water and beach air. Small droplets of water flew off of him, and onto Korra as he extended his hand.

"Come on Korra! The water won't bite," He stated, giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

The blue-eyed teen tensed at the word _'water'._ She shook her head quickly, and replied.

"Um, no thanks Bolin. I think I'm fine here."

"Whatever you say, Korra. If you change your mind though, you know where I am."

He grinned at her, and took off back to Mako and Asami. Korra flinched when she saw Mako push Bolin down, and some profanities spill out of Bolin's mouth. Her eyes wandered. The way she was looking at things, the world was still an odd color.

Korra's eyes finally rested on the discolored ocean. She suddenly couldn't breath, and dots clouded her vision.

_The water was ice cold, and Korra couldn't move. She couldn't breath. All she needed was some damn _air. _The world was fading from her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not by drowning._

The teenager was awoken from her trance by a shake.

"Hello? Korra in there?" Mako asked.

Korra shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

Mako nodded, and sat down next to her. The two watched Asami wrestle Bolin, and somehow get him underwater.

"So Bolin tells me his 'charm' didn't work," Mako started.

Korra snorted. "He never had any in the first place."

Mako smiled at Korra, and she smiled back. Mako liked it when Korra smiled. It seemed to light up everything around her, and it showed him some other part of her.

"So you want to go for a swim?" He questioned. Again Korra tensed, and Mako noticed.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, gently setting his hand on her arm. She jerked her arm away. Then Korra spoke, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah. I'm fine buut I really don't want to swim."

Mako was really frustrated, because he couldn't see her eyes very well. Those _damn _sunglasses were in the way. He settled back on his arms.

"If you want to talk, I'm here."

And so they sat for a few moments. Then Korra snapped. She had to tell someone else what had happened.

"Alaska is a shit ton of ice, let me tell you." Korra began. Mako turned to look over at her, and sat up a little straighter.

"The waters are freezing cold. And a few years ago, before I transferred here in ninth grade, I made a big mistake." Korra looked away, her eye burning.

"I was walking on thin ice— I mean _literally. _So before I knew it, I was in the water. I nearly drowned. And I had to save myself. Where I lived in Alaska wasn't very populated." She said.

"I-I haven't been in any water since," She finished. Mako stared at her. No wonder whenever Bolin invited her to go to some pool she turned down the offer.

"You know, they say it's always to overcome your fears. They can haunt you for a while,"

"You have no idea." Korra said under her breath.

"C'mon. I won't let you down for a second, I swear on my life." Mako said standing. His amber eyes met her sunglass clad ones, and Mako extended his arm. Korra froze for a moment.

Her heart was pounding so loud.

Yet Korra grabbed Mako's hand and let him lead her to the water's edge.

When she felt the water on her toes Korra began to freak out. Her breath became erratic, and she knew she couldn't go any farther.

"Ma-Mako I can't-I can't do this." She said. Mako turned, and stepped closer to her. Mako reached down, and removed the sunglasses that tainted Korra's world. He could see her eyes were filled with fear.

"Korra. I will _not _let you go under this water. I promise." He said. Korra took a slow, deep breath.

Then they started into the water.

* * *

**A/N: guys i'm back and here to stay. hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff. it was makorra. have a nice day. or don't. read and review. or don't.**


End file.
